Un nuevo comienzo
by azulkg
Summary: Basada a partir del final de DNAngel anime, SatoshixMioHio


Hola, perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el primer capítulo, se que la introducción puede parecer que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero conforme avance la historia se entenderá, esto es un Satoshi x Mio.

Y empezamos…

**Capitulo 1: El Éxito**

Frio, fue a la conclusión que llego, esa sensación de algo húmedo que chocaba contra su piel descubierta, aun había oscuridad, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ni recordaba cómo había pasado exactamente, todo era oscuridad, ¿Pero siempre lo fue?, ¿O cómo había sido antes de eso?, su mente aun no estaba clara. Repentinamente había percibido la oscuridad y sintió esa sensación de que algo pequeño pero húmedo y frio chocaba contra su piel, después de eso habían seguido chocando por todo su cuerpo esas pequeñas cosas húmedas, no paraban de caer, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, enfoco toda su atención a su tacto, sabía que estaba de rodillas, podía sentir el frio y la humedad en sus piernas y pies. Trato de escuchar algo pero todo lo que podía oír era la ráfaga del viento que silbaba fuertemente y que también golpeaba su cuerpo estrellando las pequeñas cosas húmedas.

Permaneció así por unos minutos más, y al final se decidió a abrir sus ojos, algo blanco y brillante le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, el blanco era tan intenso que le cegó, poco a poco abrió de nuevo los ojos hasta que se fue acostumbrando, su visión era borrosa todavía, pero después de unos segundos pudo ver claramente, el blanco abarcaba toda su visión, a cada lado que volteo lo blanco se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte. Extendió su brazo y abrió su mano para atrapar un pequeño punto blanco que caía.

-Nieve- su voz salió apenas en un susurro al reconocer lo que era lo blanco, por un momento dudo si había hablado o no, le resultaba difícil de creer escuchar su voz nuevamente, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que fue capaz de hablar, de pronunciar algo, no lo sabía, en realidad no entendía nada, no sabía donde había estado antes de esto; al tratar de recordar algo una imagen llego a su mente, era la imagen de dos chicas muy similares en su apariencia, ambas le miraban, la imagen era tan viva que pudo sentir la tristeza y la sorpresa con la que ellas le miraban y después de eso, todo se había desvanecido, no había habido nada más.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, como esperando encontrar algo más que no fuera blanco, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, aun asi la tenue luz que lograba reflejarse a través de las nubes le daban un aspecto blanquecino, no había señal de alguna ave surcando el cielo, por un momento esto le hizo sentir que el cielo daba un aspecto melancólico.

De pronto empezó a sentir que el frio se intensificaba en su cuerpo, se abrazo en un intento por cubrirse y darse un poco más de calor, esto le hizo ser consciente de que no había algo que cubriese su cuerpo. Abrazo sus rodillas en un intento de hacerse bolita y producir más calor, no había pasado mucho tiempo de estar así cuando sintió de pronto algo que le había cubierto la espalda, lo cual le hizo sentir más caliente, su mano se dirigió hacia su costado y toco algo parecido a la tela pero una tela gruesa y suave, apenas había levantado su vista cuando sintió que le envolvían en aquella tela y unos brazos le rodeaban su cintura, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, ni de voltear a ver que estaba ocurriendo cuando alguien le cubrió la boca y su nariz con algo, fue cuestión de segundos cuando sintió que todo se desvanecía y venia la oscuridad nuevamente.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a oponerse provocando que el cielo tomara un tono entre naranja y rojizo, los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas de todas las casas y edificios de la ciudad, y sin hacer alguna excepción también se colaban por las dos ventanas de aquella oficina, haciendo notar más o remarcando las sombras de todos los objetos ahí presentes, la oficina lucía sin vida, sólo se proyectaba la sombra de alguien cercano a una de las ventanas, el individuo se mantenía contemplando el atardecer, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Pase- dijo con un tono de voz algo bajo pero fue suficiente para que la persona que había llamado a la puerta lo oyera y entrará al instante.

-Señor ya puede retirarse- hablo un hombre alto, vestía un traje negro y formal, el hombre aparentaba una edad algo madura- Como ve, la ciudad parece estar muy calmada el día de hoy, no hay necesidad de que se quede en vela otra noche más, yo me quedare en caso de que algo ocurra, y sí es así yo lo llamaré cuanto antes, además necesita descansar, en caso de que llegará a pasar algo necesitara energía.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta a la petición del hombre, el joven delante de él se mantenía en silencio, meditando.

-Está bien, me iré a casa Sato- respondió el joven después de unos minutos- pero si llega a ocurrir algo llámame enseguida, no importa la hora que sea.

-Sí señor yo lo hare, no se preocupe, que tenga buena noche, nos vemos.

Y con esto ultimo dicho el joven salió de la oficina, camino hacia la salida del edificio, las demás oficinas lucían vacías, el pasillo se veía desierto, lo que ayudo a que se sumergiera más en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado permanecer en la oficina, pero se vio obligado a aceptar la petición de Sato debido a que sentía que si hacia un esfuerzo más, su cuerpo no resistiría y se lo cobraría, después de todo ya llevaba casi cinco días sin dormir y sin ir a casa, por la comida y el aseo no se preocupaba, ahí en la oficina había donde tomara una ducha rápida y tenia cambios de ropa en la oficina por si se ofrecía alguna vez, y sobre la comida, ya se había acostumbrado a los alimentos enlatados, después de todo esa era su vida desde hace algunos años. A pesar de que no había descuidado su apariencia y su aseo, lucia demacrado, y mostraba algunas ojeras, su cuerpo delataba lo agotado que estaba.

Después de algunos minutos salió del edificio, ya ahí le esperaba una limusina negra, supuso al verla que Sato debió haber hablado para que viniera por él, sin más ni más entro y saludo al conductor.

-Señor, ¿quiere ir directamente a casa o desea ir a algún otro lugar?

- A casa, esta vez sólo iré a casa

-Muy bien señor, en poco tiempo estaremos ahí- hablo el conductor, y con esto arranco la limusina y comenzó su camino.

Nuevamente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana de la limusina, no es como si estuviera ansioso de llegar a su casa, había pasado más tiempo en la oficina que en su casa desde hace un poco más de tres años, la oficina le daba más la sensación de calidez que lo que le proporcionaba su propia casa, no era como si hubiera o tuviera a alguien para recibirlo ahí, por lo menos la oficina lo mantenía ocupado y había gente con la cual podía tratar y hablar.

-Señor, no debería malpasarse así- dijo el conductor, lo cual lo saco de su ensimismamiento- debería cuidarse más, ni siquiera su padre hacia eso, necesita descansar más.

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta- y con esto volvió a sus pensamientos.

Sólo que ahora sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su padre, hace ya más de tres años que había muerto, aun así solía recordarlo frecuentemente, trataba de recordar los tiempos buenos, en donde él y su padre habían convivido realmente así, como padre e hijo, antes de que pasara todo aquello de la familia Niwa. Desde que había muerto su padre las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles para él, siempre deseo poder tener una vida normal y pensó que podía vivir de acuerdo a su edad como le dijo su ahora mejor amigo, pero a la muerte de su padre, él quedo en su puesto, tenía que trabajar para poder vivir y mantenerse, su sueño de vivir conforme a su edad quedo en el pasado. A pesar de que las misiones que ahora tenía no eran tan difíciles o complicadas de planear que las que tuvo que hacer cuando su objetivo era capturar a Dark, lo mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del día. En estos tres años no había tenido tiempo para nada más que su trabajo, a pesar de que contaba ahora con amigos, eran pocas las veces que podía verlos y convivir con ellos, en su vida no existía el salir con amigos o tener alguna cita con alguna chica como lo hacia la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad.

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz del conductor llamándole y diciéndole que ya habían llegado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había sentido cuando se detuvo el automóvil.

Salió de la limusina sin muchos deseos de entrar a su casa, se despidió del conductor y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. En cuanto se abrió la puerta se apresuro a entrar, como siempre su casa se encontraba oscura, silenciosa, fría y solitaria, él y sólo él habitaba esa mansión, no había nadie más ahí, nadie que alegrara esa casa, nadie que le acompañara, prendió la luz con el fin de sentir un poco más cálido aquel lugar, pero nada cambió simplemente logro sentir más el peso de la soledad, de su soledad. Sin querer pensar más en aquello se apresuro a ir a tomar una ducha, fue agradable para él poder tomar un baño en su casa, se tomo un tiempo más largo de lo acostumbrado, por lo general su ducha en la oficina no duraba ni cinco minutos, tenía que hacer todo muy rápido por si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Después de su baño, salió dispuesto a dormir, el baño lo había relajado, cosa que pasaba muy escasamente en él.

Ya en su habitación se puso a leer un poco, cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche en punto, apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que le resulto fácilmente, en cuanto cerró los ojos perdió la conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un ruido ensordecedor lo despertó a mitad de la noche, su cuarto se encontraba totalmente oscuro, no se distinguía nada, en un primer momento no entendía de donde provenía el sonido que no dejaba de sonar, volteo a todos lados y al final su oído le indico que provenía del buro que estaba junto a su cama, al mirar vio que un punto de luz rojo parpadeaba al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido, recordó que ahí había puesto su celular, no tardo en agarrarlo y contestar la llamada.

-Bueno, ¿quién habla?

-Señor, soy yo- le dijo una voz que no esperaba y no logro reconocer- no se acuerda de mí, ¿Verdad señor?

No hubo respuesta, por más que quiso recordar quién era no pudo lograrlo.

-Soy yo señor, Tanaka- menciono la persona que hablaba del otro lado del teléfono al ver que no lo reconocían- del sector tres ¿recuerda?

-¿Tanaka?, ahhh si, si ya te recuerdo- menciono aun un poco confundido por su llamada inesperada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque me llamas a esta hora?

-Señor, es urgente, no puedo darle la explicación ahora mismo pero estoy en camino hacia su casa, estaré ahí aproximadamente en una o dos horas- y sin darle oportunidad de contestar colgó la llamada.

Permaneció un rato sin hacer nada, finalmente después de ese tiempo dejo el teléfono, no entendió lo que estaba pasando o cual era la urgencia de Tanaka como para que lo despertara a altas horas de la noche, aunque no estaba seguro de la hora que sería, sabía que debía ser de madrugada, miro el reloj que le mostraba que eran las doce en punto, había dormido solamente dos horas, aun sentía el sueño, y sus ojos querían cerrarse, podía dormir media hora más si quería, pero decidió que no lo haría, encendió la luz y se levanto de la cama sin pensarlo mucho, se vistió y salió hacia la sala.

Encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón individual frente la chimenea, miro fijamente el fuego mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, por un momento había pensado que la llamada había sido de Sato, pensó que algo había ocurrido en la oficina, ya que Sato le había prometido llamar si algo se presentaba, nunca se espero que fuera de Tanaka ni de ninguno de ellos, para ser sincero ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos, los había olvidado, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de ellos?, ahora que lo pensaba quizás fue el hecho de que eso ya había pasado hace más de tres meses, recordó como hace tres meses se extraño de que nada había sucedido, había decidido esperar un poco más pero a la semana de no recibir noticias de ninguno de los cinco sectores, se había hecho a la idea de que todo había sido un fracaso, la operación en la que trabajo casi por tres años había sido un fracaso, era algo perdido, sin remedio y él no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso por más que lo hubiera deseado.

Asi que no entendía la razón por la que Tanaka había hablado, no tenía sentido, por un momento se quedo helado, sólo tenía sentido si él y su grupo hubiera…

-No, eso no es posible-susurro para él mismo.

Pensándolo mejor no tenía sentido, como podía ser eso si ya habían pasado más de tres meses, y si era así, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué ahora? Después de que había pasado tanto tiempo, él ya se había hecho a la idea del fracaso.

Se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, se encontraba nervioso, ni él entendía la razón, por más que trataba de calmarse y relajarse, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, mil pensamientos venían a su mente, asi como muchas preguntas le asaltaban, ¿Qué pasaría si la operación hubiera tenido éxito?, después de pensarlo detenidamente, qué más daba si la operación hubiera tenido éxito, se había esforzado estos tres años para que fuera así, solamente tenía que hacer lo planeado si todo resultaba bien, a si que ¿cuál era el problema?.

Estos últimos pensamientos que tuvo lograron relajarlo y finalmente volvió a sentarse en el sillón, de pronto se sintió muy tranquilo, sabía que ahora simplemente era cuestión de esperar.

No supo cuando se quedo dormido, ni durante cuánto tiempo lo estuvo, pero al mirar nuevamente su reloj vio que era ya la una de la noche, se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, afuera todo era oscuridad y silencio, no había señales de alguien que anduviera por ahí, así que después de pensarlo un poco, se decidió a ir a la cocina a prepararse un café ya que no había rastros de que Tanaka estuviera cerca, y no quería quedarse dormido nuevamente, seguramente llegaría dentro de una hora, como él le había dicho estaría en su casa en una o dos horas y si no llego en la primera llegaría entonces en la segunda.

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararse el café, cuando volvió a la sala con la taza de café en sus manos, tomo nuevamente asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea, noto que el reloj marcaba ya la una y media y aun no había rastro de Tanaka, comenzó a adentrarse en sus pensamientos como lo hacía frecuentemente, esta vez corrían alrededor de la operación que inicio hace casi tres años, unos meses después de la muerte de su padre, había sido difícil pero no se dio por vencido, tuvo que buscar e investigar mucho, incluso tuvo que ausentarse varias veces de la oficina con cualquier pretexto para continuar con la operación debido a que tuvo que viajar a algunas partes, él último viaje lo había hecho ya hace más de tres meses, ese viaje dio fin a la operación pero como ya había dicho creyó que había sido todo un fracaso, pero quizás esa noche se daría cuenta de que no fue así, no estaba seguro pero la llamada de Tanaka abría una posibilidad.

Como ya había dicho su vida giraba entorno al trabajo y en la operación, pero no era lo único que tenía que hacer, había más, su tiempo libre lo ocupa en algo que él creía que era su responsabilidad y su deber, se había propuesto corregir todo los errores que había cometido su padre y que habían dañado a varias personas, y después de todo la operación que emprendió resultaba también para corregir algo que también había dañado su padre, en eso estaba cuando unas luces que pasaron rápido lo encandilaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, puso atención y oyó el sonido de un vehículo que cruzaba su barandal, miro rápidamente el reloj y noto que eran las dos en punto, ese seguro era Tanaka, empezó a caminar hacia la planta baja, no sabía porque pero la calma que sentía comenzaba a esfumarse, cuando llego a la planta baja escucho el llamado en la puerta principal a pesar de esto camino muy despacio hacia ella, estuvo unos segundos parado frente a la puerta sin decidirse a abrirla simplemente contemplaba la manija, cuando oyó el segundo llamado que fue mucho más fuerte que el primero, se apresuro a abrir la puerta sin pensarlo, y ahí estaba frente a él un hombre alto, de pelo rojizo, tez morena clara, vestía un traje negro, y llevaba una corbata verde, su pelo se distinguía por su grandes picos y sus lentes negros le daban un toque misterioso a la vista, podría decirse a simple viste que le llevaría unos veinte años de edad más que él, andaría como en los 37 años.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada solamente se contemplaron entre sí, hasta que él hombre rompió el silencio.

-Señor, tanto tiempo sin verlo

-Si Tanaka, lo mismo digo, pero seamos directos ¿Cuál es el motivo que te trae por aquí?, creo que debe ser algo sumamente importante para que no puedas esperar hasta que amanezca.

-En efecto señor, es algo de suma importancia y que no puede esperar más.

-¿Y qué es?

Lo que dijo enseguida, se repitió varias veces dentro de mi cabeza.

-Señor, excelentes noticias, la operación fue todo un éxito.

Hasta aquí por hoy, y con esto comienza la historia, se que puede resultar confuso pero en el siguiente capítulo se entenderá todo, aunque no dije nombres pienso que si se sabe de quienes estoy hablando en este capítulo. Espero que les guste y acepto comentarios para mejorar mi narración.


End file.
